Forbidden Love
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: Serie de One-shots; One-shot2:GruVia. "-Prometida eh… digo, ¿que se sentirá tener a una alumna de prometida? – me pregunté en voz alta"... No podía negarlo más, estaba enamorado de mi alumna de hace mucho tiempo.../Horrible summary xD pero pasen y lean si gustan :3, les estaré muy agradecida n.n/ GruVia con menciones de NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichiwa! *^***

**Lo sé, he estado muuuuuy desaparecida por aquí u.ú . Lo siento :/ pero, no se preocupen n.n **

**¡YA HE SALIDO DE VACACIONES DE INVIERNO! C: xD**

**Como he salido de vacaciones, ahora tengo MUCHOO tiempo para actualizar x3 ~**

IMPORTANTE: El capítulo 18 de mi Fic "Resguardándote y Amándote" lo estoy escribiendo, así que puedo actualizar hoy mismo o mañana n.n 

.-

.-

**Aquí les traigo una serie de One-shots; serán 4. Cada uno de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail**

**No me demoraré tanto en subir los demás, puesto que estoy en vacaciones :3 y además señorita inspiración me acompaña c: **

**Espero que les gusten ^^U **

_AVISO: Fairy Tail es y siempre pertenecerá a Hiro Mashima_

* * *

•_**Forbidden Love**_•

**Contenidos:**

_** -One-shot 1: Natsu & Lucy**_

_ -One-shot 2: Gray & Juvia_

_ -One-shot 3: Jellal & Erza_

_ -One-shot 4: Gajeel & Levy_

_**O**__ne-__**s**__hot __**1**__: __**S**__ensei __**y**__ Alumn__**a**__._

**Lucy Pov**

**-**Señorita Heartfilia, pase adelante.

Siempre yo… nunca era otra… ¡Siempre yo!

Ya estaba harta de lo mismo, que señorita aquí, que señorita acá ¡Todo tenía que hacerlo yo!

Pasé al pizarrón sin saber nada; ya que no me gusta y odio matemáticas; pero igualmente tome el plumón para luego colocarme frente al ejercicio que estaba escrito en la pizarra. Aquellas cosas o números juntos con signos romanos ¡o lo que fueran!; definitivamente los odiaba!

-Vamos Heartfilia, sé que puedes – me dijo aquel sensei que al igual que matemáticas, lo odiaba. Me giré para verlo y ahí la vi, su típica y angelical sonrisa, la cual mostraba su reluciente y perfecta dentadura. Lo miré con fastidio, ya que lo que más que odiaba de él, era esa tonta sonrisa suya.

_Si claro, odiar…_

-Permiso sensei – Salí de mi maldito mundo al escuchar como un compañero de otro salón entraba al nuestro, a informarnos sobre las actividades del día – vengo a avisarle que ya es la hora para que los alumnos bajen al gimnasio, ya que en breve minutos comenzaran las actividades del día del alumno.

-Gracias por informarnos – agradeció sensei.

-De nada – y sin decir más, el chico salió de nuestro salón.

-Bueno… arreglen sus cosas y bajen al gimnasio.

-¡Si sensei! – respondieron todos alegres.

¡Si! ya no tendremos clases en lo que resta del día.

Dejé el plumón sobre la mesa de sensei, para luego dirigirme hacia mi puesto y arreglar mis cosas.

-Oh! casi lo olvido – dijo de pronto sensei – señorita Heartfilia, usted se queda un momento, necesito conversar con usted.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! ~ – molestaron todos mis compañeros.

-¡Trece trece sensei! – gritó mi compañera llamada Cana.

-Natsu-sensei y Lucy "hablaran" – comentó otras de mis compañeras, llamada Lisanna.

-Calla Lisanna, si tu hace poco habías estado enamorada de sensei – dijo esta vez Evergreen, con un tono de picardía.

-¡Pero fue hace tiempo! – replicó mi compañera albina – además que me di cuenta que Natsu-sensei está loquito por Lucy, así que lo deje – termino de decir con una sonrisa muy sincera.

-¡Lisanna! – le repliqué por lo último que dijo.

-Jajaja! – rió sensei – mejor vayan al gimnasio que hoy es su día, disfrútenlo.

-¡Natsu-sensei!, sabes que es verdad lo que digo! – le replicó Lisanna ahora a sensei.

-Ya vamos Lisanna – le dijo Cana, sacándola de un brazo del salón – mejor dejémoslos solos ~

-¡Bye Natsu-sensei! – se despidió Evergreen.

Y por arte de magia, todos en el salón desaparecieron, dejándonos solo a mí y a sensei.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, en los cuales recordé que siempre mis compañeros me habían molestado con Natsu-sensei.

No lo sabía muy bien, pero desde cuando Natsu-sensei entró a la Escuela; que por cierto, ya son 2 años de ello; me han molestado a mí con él y a él conmigo, así viceversa. Muchas veces lo he pensado y puede ser porque _siempre_ me hace pasar al pizarrón o como cuando se dirige a alguien o dice algo, siempre termina colocándome como ejemplo.

El año pasado llegué hasta pensar que él estaba enamorado de mi; bueno, igual ahí influyeron todas las cosas que me decían las chicas.

Pero lo extraño es, que desde algunos meses atrás Lisanna me dice todos los días cosas como _"Me robaste a Natsu-sensei"_ o también _"Por tu culpa tuve que olvidarme de él"_, y lo que más me dice "_Natsu-sensei está loquito por ti_", o cosas como queriendo decir que Sensei está enamorado de mi.

La verdad es que esas cosas las dejo pasar, pues todas son mentiras, así que me da igual.

-Haahh… estoy cansado – dijo de pronto Sensei sacándome de mis recuerdos. Alcé mi vista para verlo y vi como se sentaba sobre la mesa que ocupan los profesores, volviendo a suspirar cansado.

-Si tanto se agota siendo Sensei, entonces deje de serlo – le dije molesta. Posó su vista en mi por varios minutos en silencio, lo que me hizo colocarme un poco nerviosa.

"_Porque me mira tanto"_

Bajé mi mirada de la suya para sentir tranquilidad y tan pronto como lo hice lo escuche hablar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – me preguntó, con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz – ne~ eres mala Lucy.

-¡No me llame por mi nombre Sensei! – le repliqué; odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-Pero si tú y yo sabemos que si puedo – me dijo como un niño caprichoso – nosotros nos conocemos mucho antes de que fuera tu sensei, Lucy.

Lo miré con las cejas fruncidas. Sabía que tenía razón, pues la verdad es que nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo.

_**Flash Back *Normal Pov***_

_~Hace 9 años atrás~_

_-Lucy, él será tu amigo por siempre… si estas en peligro, él te salvara, no Natsu-san?_

_-¡Sí! – se agachó el chico de 12 años, para quedar a la altura de la pequeña chica de 7 años - ¡Yo te protegeré Lucy! – le dijo mientras mostraba su sincera y ancha sonrisa._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Lucy Pov**

Desde hace 9 años conozco a este… Sensei.

Natsu Dragneel, en la actualidad 21 años de edad. Es dueño de un extraño y desordenado cabello de color rosa; su piel es entre blanca y morena, pero más cargada a morena. Sus ojos pueden ser de un negro muy oscuro, pero cuando hay sol, son de unos lindos jades oscuros. Es Sensei desde el año pasado en mi Escuela, y se graduó muy pronto de la Universidad, ya que es un chico muy inteligente.

Los padres de él y míos se conocían desde antes que naciéramos; eran muy buenos amigos. Aunque él me gana por 5 años, igualmente se juntaba conmigo a jugar.

Desde el día en que me prometió protegerme, yo lo había amado hasta cuando cumplí 14 años; ahora tengo 16. Sabía que no era correcto puesto que era mayor que yo, pero ni eso me interpondría a amarlo.

Cuando cumplí mis 14 años de edad, decidí olvidarlo, ya que él en ese tiempo tenía 19 años; muy mayor para mi, además de que iba a la universidad. Logré olvidarlo, enamorándome de un compañero mío llamado Loke, pero pronto llegue a mis 15 años y con ellos Loke tuvo que cambiarse de ciudad, junto con eso, dejando que a mi Escuela llegara un nuevo y muy apuesto Sensei, llamado Natsu Dragneel.

Esa vez, cuando lo volví a ver, sentí que mi respiración y mi corazón paraban de golpe, ahogándome. Ese día sentí que todos los años que estuve enamorada de él, valieron la pena para ahora. Él me vio y se sorprendió mucho al saber que sería mi profesor desde ese año, hasta lo que resta de clases para mí.

Lo bueno si, fue que no sentí nada hacia él.

Lo veía solo como un profesor más de esta Escuela.

-Lucy…Lucy – escuché que me llamaba, que por cierto… por mi nombre.

-¡Sensei!, ya le dije que no me llame por mi nombre! – le dije molesta.

-¡Pero si Tú y yo sabemos que si puedo! – lo volvió a decir, pero ahora más fuerte.

-¡Pero igual! – le dije yo – Sensei estamos en la Escuela, y nadie sabe que nos conocemos desde antes.

-¿Y qué importa si saben o no? – me dijo claramente molesto – yo te diré Lucy y punto – me terminó diciendo como los niños porfiados, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con los cachetes inflados de molestia, gesto que se le pegó de mi.

-Bueno, bueno… dime como quieras – le dije ya resignada – pero – lo miré a los ojos – que era lo que tenía que hablar conmigo Sensei?

-Aaa, eso! – dijo recordando – Lucy, tus calificaciones están muy bajas, mira ven.

Me dirigí desde mi puesto hasta la mesa del profesor, para luego ver que me mostraba el libro de clases, en la asignatura de él.

-En mi asignatura te ha estado yendo muy mal – vi con mis propios ojos las muy malas calificaciones que tenía en matemáticas – si sigues así, tendrás que tener clases de verano conmigo.

Lo mire horrorizada, al igual como lo hico él conmigo.

-Y tu mejor que nadie sabe que ambos no queremos eso – me dijo trágicamente.

-Si… – le dije yo mientras volvía mi mirada al libro.

-Pero bueno… – Sensei quitó el libro de mis ojos; lo tomo y luego se paró de la mesa para sentarse en su asiento - ¿Qué pensaras hacer ahora?

-Tendré que estudiar más – le dije simple.

-¿Segura?... nada más? – me preguntó no tan seguro.

-¿Qué más quiere que haga? – le pregunté cansada.

-No lo sé… – se paró de su asiento y muy peligrosamente se acerco a mí, colocando sus manos en la mesa al lado de mi cintura, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la mesa –…podrías estudiar, conmigo…

-¿S-Sensei?... que le pasa? – le pregunte muy nerviosa por todo lo que ocurría.

¿Qué le pasaba a Sensei? No lo entendía ni lo sabia; ¿por qué de pronto se colocaba _así _conmigo?

-Sabes algo Lucy… – levantó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia mi cabello, acariciándolo delicadamente –… odio cuando me tratas de "sensei" o de "usted"

-T-Tengo que hacerlo… u-usted es mi sens-

-No! – me interrumpió bruscamente – no soy tu sensei, soy Natsu.

Lo quedé mirando confundida; necesitaba una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Él me miraba… no sé… como con decisión, no… con molestia por llamarlo así, o al menos eso pude interpretar de su potente mirada.

Comencé a colocarme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, puesto que su mirada y cercanía no me ayudaban mucho; bajé mi mirada de la de él, y estuve meditando en mi cabeza el porqué Sensei se había colocado así de repente.

Abrí mis ojos y con un valor muy grande, dirigí mis manos hacia los hombros de Sensei. Empecé a empujarlo para que me dejara salir, pero notoriamente se podía ver que no quería. Lo miré a los ojos diciéndole que me dejara, pero muy rápido entendió el mensaje, ya que vi en sus ojos negación a lo que le pedía.

-S-Sensei… déjeme, ¿qué le pasa? – le dije mientras seguía forcejeando con él.

-No te puedo dejar – me dijo firme; ni si quiera estaba nervioso!

-Pero porque? – le dije yo, mientras trataba de sacármelo de encima.

Y sin haber pensado, me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, acercándome más a él, juntando nuestras frentes mientras yo tenía mis manos sobre sus hombros. Pude ver en sus hermosos jades el sentimiento de decisión, junto con un brillo muy particular.

Y lo que vino después, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Porque te amo

Mi primer beso… me lo había robado mi Sensei.

Sentí sus labios topar los míos tímidamente, sin movimiento alguno. Yo, estremecida al no saber qué hacer, solo cerré los ojos y disfruté de aquello.

Luego de algunos minutos, sentí por parte de él que quería saborear más adentro de mí; le di paso y me estremecí más aun al sentir su lengua rozar con la mía.

Transformamos aquel tímido beso a uno más lleno de pasión y amor, aunque igual, un tanto salvaje e inquieto. Luego de estar así por varios minutos, nos separamos por falta de aire, jadeantes respirando el aliento de uno.

-Natsu… – su nombre salió solo de mis labios, inconscientemente, provocando algo extraño en Sensei. Me aferró mucho más a su cuerpo y con su típica sonrisa, me dijo nuevamente.

-¡Te amo Lucy!

Me quedé intacta ahí, mirándolo. Su sonrisa junto con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas, quien habría creído que Sensei tuviera ese lado tan tierno.

Lo tomé de sus sonrojadas mejillas; él abrió sus ojos en sorpresa; y junté nuestros labios en un segundo beso. Sentí como Sensei se tenso, pero luego se fue lentamente relajando, abrazándome más contra su cuerpo.

-También Te amo… Natsu – le dije ya, separada de él jadeante.

-Yeah!... ya lo sabía – me dijo él, jadeante y a la vez con una voz seductora.

-C-Como? – pregunté, pero no me respondió, ya que me beso nuevamente.

Sabía que lo nuestro no era correcto, que es un _amor prohibido, _pero la verdad… es que nunca lo he dejado de amar.

**l**

**l**

**v**

* * *

**Y? :s que les pareció xd? *Se tapa su rostro con ambas manos***

**Espero que les haya gustado :s aunque… puede que no xd no lo sé e.e**

**Cualquier cosa (: critica, molestia, enojo, tomatazos, comentario hiriente, o cosas como diciendo que esta malito el One-shot :I, vía Review por favor C: o MP xD **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización *-* **

**Que será muy luego x3 ~**

**Adiós y Cuídense, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía u.ú**

**Reviews c:?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Osu! *-* xD**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san x3 … Si lo sé é_é no he actualizado en un largo tiempo xd **

**Perdón por eso u.u pero mi Escuela no me deja ni respirar TnT**

**Aquí les traigo el One-shot 2, que es de Gray & Juvia **

**Espero que los disfruten n.n , aunque creo que me quedo… no sé, extraño :s**

**Fairy Tail Es de Hiro Mashima :3 **

_Disfruten ~_

* * *

•_**Forbidden Love**_•

**Contenidos:**

_ - One-shot 1: Natsu & Lucy_

_** - One-shot 2: Gray & Juvia**_

_ - One-shot 3: Jellal & Erza_

_ - One-shot 4: Gajeel & Levy_

_**O**__ne-__**s**__hot __**2**__: __**E**__namorado __**d**__e __**m**__i __**A**__lumna_

**Gray Pov**

-Lucy

-¡Presente!

-Loke

-Aquí

-Jellal

-Presente.

-Juvia

-…-

-Juvia – volví a repetir su nombre, pero nada. Alcé mi vista a mis alumnos, buscando si se encontraba aquella chica peliazul llamada Juvia, pero nada, aún no venía a clases.

Suspiré cansado, ya eran dos semanas desde que no venía a clases, y eso me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Seguí pasando la lista, para luego comenzar mi clase de Artes, como todos los demás días, pero pronto recordé, que podría sacarle información a tal chica de Juvia.

***O**O**O**O***

Mi clase ya había terminado, y con ello había llegado el receso que tanto ansían los alumnos y profesores. Antes de salir del salón, le pedí a la señorita Heartfilia que me acompañara hasta mi oficina, y ahora, me encontraba yendo hacia ella junto con mi alumna.

Abrí la puerta, y le di paso para que entrara, para luego entrar yo y sentarme sobre mi escritorio. Agarré un peluche que siempre ando trayendo para el estrés, y comencé a apretarlo en una mano, para luego apretarlo en la otra y así sucesivamente.

-Y bueno… ¿qué necesitaba Gray-sensei? – me preguntó la chica, recordándome el porqué la llamé.

-¡A, cierto! … ¿has sabido algo de… Juvia? – le pregunté, mientras seguía estrujando el peluche entre mis manos, nervioso.

-¿Juvia?... no lo sabe? – me preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa debería saber? – le pregunté interesado.

-A Juvia la operaron del apéndice – me dijo seria – la semana pasada tuvo en clases de Erza-sensei un dolor muy agudo en el lado derecho de su cadera, la llevaron a enfermería, pero el dolor seguía empeorando – me explicaba la chica rubia – luego la llevaron al hospital junto conmigo y ahí le hicieron exámenes, dándonos a conocer que tenia apéndice.

-¡¿Y como está? – okey, mejor comenzaba a calmarme.

-Está bien, gracias a Dios – dijo sonriente mi alumna – la operaron y gracias al cielo salió todo bien.

-Ya veo – dije comprendiendo todo, mientras seguía estrujando mi peluche de estrés – ¿y sabes cuándo volvería a clases?

-Creo que... – y justo cuando me iba a responder, sonó su móvil, avisando que le había llegado un mensaje.

Vi como mi alumna lo leía rápidamente y luego sonreír cálidamente hacia la pantalla del aparato.

-Regresará mañana – me mostró el mensaje que hace solo segundos le había llegado, confirmando que lo que decía era cierto.

Sin saber porqué, mi mano se relajo y no estrujó más el peluche, para luego sentir que en mi rostro mi sonrisa se enganchaba ampliamente; seguro que tenía una cara de idiota en ese momento. Mi alumna me miró algo extrañada, pero luego esa mirada paso a una… pícara.

-¿Necesita algo más sensei? – me preguntó aún con esa mirada de "ya lo sé"

-N-No – Rayos! Odio tartamudear – gracias y ve a almorzar rápido – le dije mientras miraba por la ventana de mi oficina.

-Está bien, si necesita algo más, me busca, adiós – me dijo haciéndome una respetuosa reverencia, para luego darse media vuelta y abrir la puerta – ah! se me olvidaba…

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Si yo fuera usted, ya le abría dicho mis sentimientos a Juvia.

-…-

-Es solo un consejo – me sonrió – si quiere lo toma, pero le advierto de ya que Juvia tiene un muy buen pretendiente… y que en cualquier momento la puede enamorar.

-¿Y eso debería importarme…? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Solo le decía – me dijo molesta – adiós – y se fue.

"_Si yo fuera usted, ya le abría dicho mis sentimientos a Juvia"_

¿Porque me había dicho esa frase?, ¿habrá creído que porque le pregunte por Juvia, significa que me gusta?

Bueno, no me gusta y listo, no tengo por qué preocuparme por eso.

"_Juvia tiene un muy buen pretendiente… y que en cualquier momento la puede enamorar"_

Recordé la otra frase que me había dicho, la cual me hizo dudar de mis propias respuestas a las preguntas de antes.

-No puede gustarme mi alumna…

**~ Al otro día ~**

-Lucy

-Aquí

-Loke

-Presente

-Jellal

-Aquí

-Juvia

-…-

-Juvia – volví a repetir el nombre de la chica que me estuvo atormentando toda la noche – Señorita Heartfilia, ¿cuándo volverá la señorita Loxar? – le pregunte con mis cejas fruncidas, pero luego se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta.

¡PAF!

-Ju-Juvia lo siente mucho…

-Ya está aquí, Gray-sensei – dijo con superioridad la rubia de orbes cafés.

Pero poco la escuché, ya que mi vista estaba atrapada en la azulada de mi alumna Juvia.

Tan blanca como el papel, sus ojos tan azules como siempre, llenos de ese brillo especial que siempre los acompañaba, su cabello suelto ondulado hasta los hombros, más sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entre cortada; de seguro que corrió para no llegar tarde.

Nos quedamos mirando por varios minutos en silencio, hasta que no sé porqué, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla contra mi cuerpo, y sentir que de verdad era ella la que estaba ahí.

-¡Gray-sensei y Juvia-chan trece trece! – pero toda la magia acabó, cuando una de mis alumnas, Cana, nos hizo volver a la Tierra con su comentario de nosotros.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuh ~ – molestaron todos.

Desvié mi vista de la de Juvia, para luego callar a todos por el gran alboroto que estaban causando.

-¡Cállense, ¿o acaso quieren examen Ah!? – les dije fuerte, a lo que todos callaron de inmediato.

Aflojé mi corbata azul marino y le pedí el papel médico de Juvia para poder justificarla por las faltas de clases. Le di permiso de que se sentara y luego de escribir algo en el libro de clases, comencé mi clase de todos los días, pero con la diferencia de que en ésta estaba muy nervioso.

**~ 30 minutos después ~**

**Ding-Dong-Dang**

-Espero que hayan aprendido BIEN ahora – les dije molesto, ya que era la 5ta clase de la misma materia, los movimientos artísticos.

Agarré mi bolso y mi chaqueta, para luego caminar en dirección a mi oficina.

Llegué y cuál fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme al idiota de Natsu en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota? – le dije hastiado. Vi como agarraba mi peluche de estrés y me miraba con ojos de un asesino en serie.

-¿Qué hacia Lucy ayer aquí en tu oficina? – me preguntó serio y molesto.

-Nada que te incumbe – le dije dejando mis cosas en mi silla de escritorio, pero pronto el idiota que agarró de un brazo.

-La verdad es que sí me importa, ¡Lucy es mi prometida! – me dijo serio.

-¡JA! ¿Prometida dices? – le dije con sarcasmo – ¿Cómo puede ser tu prometida si es tu alumna?, y suéltame de una vez – le dije con la misma mirada que me daba él.

-No hasta que me digas que hacia aquí.

-Ya te dije, nada que te incumbe.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Gray! – me dijo a la vez que me tomaba del cuello de mi camisa y me acercaba a su rostro, encarándome con fiereza - ¡Que estuvo haciendo aquí!?

-¡Cálmate! – le dije, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de pelear ahora mismo – ¡solo le pregunté el porqué faltaba Juvia! ¿eso es malo? ¿acaso no le puedo preguntar? – le dije, a lo que él me soltaba bruscamente de la camisa.

-Con que es eso… – dijo serio, para luego irse de mi oficina, dando un gran portazo.

-¿Y a este que bicho le picó? – me pregunté en voz alta, para luego ordenar mis cosas para la próxima clase.

.-

.-

.-

Ya había llegado la hora de almuerzo y con ello me llego un gran ataque de hambre. Salí de mi oficina en dirección al casino de profesores, para poder comprarme algo para comer, mi estomago ya no aguantaba más.

Pase por afuera de la bodega donde guardan las cosas teatrales, y pronto escuché un ruido muy extraño.

-Unnmm...! No Na-Natsu… – era mi alumna, Lucy.

-Eso es por mentirme – escuche la voz del idiota pelirosa, seria.

-Pe-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!... ¿porqué me dijiste que Gray estuvo a punto de besarte?

¿¡Que yo hice qué?! Me acerqué un poco para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Por-Porque quería…

-Fui con el idiota y me dijo que solo te preguntó por Juvia…¡¿por qué me dijiste eso Lucy!?

-Yo solo queria…!

-No, ya basta de excusas – lo escuché serio – recibirás tu castigo.

¿¡Castigo!? ¿Acaso la iba a golpear?

Pero pronto la palabra "golpear" se esfumó de mi cabeza, al escuchar lo que estaban haciendo.

-Sucios… como se les ocurre hacerlo aquí en el colegio… – dije en voz alta para mí mismo, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y golpear – Siento el interrumpir, pero háganlo en otro lado o aunque sea más bajo.

-¡Gra-Gray-sensei! – escuché a mi alumna gritar mi nombre en sorpresa.

-¡Que quieres Princesita!? – me gritó enojado el idiota.

-¡De afuera se escucha todo!, solo les advierto nada más – les dije, ignorando olímpicamente el que me había llamado "Princesita" el bastardo pelirosa.

-¡Qu-Que vergüenza! – escuché decir a mi alumna. Me alejé y pronto vi como salía el bastardo de pelo chicle.

-Es que no puedes Natsu – le dije limitado de paciencia. El muy idiota había salido solo con los pantalones, para arriba nada – si te llegan a descubrir, te despedirán y te echaran a la policía.

-¡Ya lo sé! – me dijo molesto – pero tenía que hacerlo – me dijo mientras se rascaba su pelo rosa, mirando hacia otro lado – Lucy me había dicho que intentaste besarla, tenía que castigarla.

-¡YA!, tampoco es que quiero saber tu "castigo" – le dije hastiado; cuando aprenderá a no hablar de más – solo háganlo en otro lado, o no tan fuerte, se escuchaba todo cuando pasé.

Y sin más que decirles, me fui de ahí, dejándolos solos para su "castigo"

Dios, que será de ese idiota.

* * *

"_¡Lucy es mi prometida!" _mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina ya con jugo y sándwich, recordé lo que antes me había dicho Natsu.

-Prometida eh… digo, ¿que se sentirá tener a una alumna de prometida? – me pregunté en voz alta; últimamente pienso más en voz alta que mentalmente. Seguí caminando hacia mi oficina, pero tan pronto como llegue, vi a fuera a mi alumna Juvia esperándome.

-¡Gray-sensei!

-Juvia ¿necesitas algo? – le pregunté, nervioso. Este era el momento en que necesitaba mi peluche de estrés.

-Ju-Juvia necesita hablar con usted – me dijo sin mirarme, cabizbaja.

-Bien – abrí la puerta de mi oficina y la hice pasar. Entramos y pronto deje mis cosas sobre mi escritorio, para luego sentarme sobre él al lado del jugo y sándwich.

La verdad es que estuvimos mucho rato en silencio, ya que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería comenzar a hablar. Decidido, rompí el silencio de ambos.

-¿Y cómo estás de tu operación?

-Bi-Bien gracias…

-Que bueno…

-…-

-…-

-Gr-Gray-sensei…!

-Juvia – la interrumpí antes de que comenzara a hablar; era ahora o nunca. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, mirándola a sus azulados y brillosos orbes. Ella comenzó a retroceder, hasta que su espalda topó la puerta de mi oficina, rápidamente agarré la manilla de ésta, para que así mi querida alumna no se escapara. Baje mi rostro a la altura del suyo, y vi como temerosa cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-G-Gray-sensei…

-Juvia…

-¿Q-Q-Que hace…? – me preguntó con un hilo de vos, nerviosa.

-No lo sé… – le dije hipnotizado por sus labios y el dulce olor que tenían.

-De-Déjeme…

-No… te necesito, Juvia – le dije decidido.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Que te necesito – le dije más firme que antes. Tome su mentón, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y con ello, un rojo carmesí comenzó acumularse en sus blancas mejillas, dándome una imagen de lo más adorable.

-Te necesito Juvia… estás dos semanas que faltaste, me di cuenta que siento algo por ti, pero siempre lo negaba… pero ya no más, Lucy me dijo que tenias un pretendiente, ¡no puedo dejar que te enamores de él! – le dije sin apartar mi vista de la de ella – te amo, y solo quiero que seas mía.

-Gr-Gray-sensei… – pero no la deje hablar más, ya que la callé con un delicado beso en sus labios.

Nunca pensé que besaría así de tierno, su forma de hacerlo, me cautivo más de lo que ya estaba. La besé lentamente igual que ella, hasta que quise pasar al nivel máximo, introduciéndome lo más que pude dentro de ella. Escuché un gemido por parte de ella, lo que hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Nos separamos jadeantes, afirmándonos en la frente de cada uno.

-Te amo… Juvia…

-Ju-Juvia también lo ama, Gray-sensei…

Pero pronto la callé con otro beso.

No podía negarlo más, estaba enamorado de mi alumna de hace mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Terminó *O* -coro de ángeles- x3**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento mucho, pero quería subirlo lo más pronto posible.**

_**AVISO:**_ _Dentro de Lunes 17, Martes 18 y Miércoles 19, estaré actualizando mis demás fic's n.n incluyendo este :3_

**Gracias por darse su tiempo en leer la historia y Cuidence :3 **

**Los quero x3 ~**

**Reviews c:?**


End file.
